Despedida
by Angeldelaesperanzalira
Summary: Blake y Yang estan juntas y todo es perfecto...¿o no?


Disclaimer: RWBY no me pertenece.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Prologo

La mayor parte del equipo de RWBY iba en camino a su habitación, solo faltaba un miembro de ellas ya que según dijo se sentía mal y se fue antes de que terminara la clase, era la ultima hora por lo cual no fue gran cosa. Yang estaba preocupada, más de lo que estaban sus compañeras; eso era debido a que desde hace unos meses ella había empezado a sentir algo por el único miembro fauno del grupo, no negaría que fue difícil para ella aceptarse al igual que a sus sentimientos, pero era una realidad que tenía que aceptar, se le confeso, ella no era de las que se guardaban las cosas, pensaba que eso era un peso innecesario y que para el futuro era mejor ir sin cargas, su sorpresa fue cuando esta le dijo que le correspondía, y con esa sorpresa vino una gran felicidad, preferían mantenerlo en secreto a petición de Blake, no es que eso le molestara, era feliz con la persona que amaba y eso le bastaba.  
Las chicas entran en la habitación, pero se llegan a extrañar cuando no ven a la enferma por ningún lado, el cuarto no era tan grande como para ocultarse, en su cama no estaba ni en el baño.  
— ¿Dónde está? Dijo que se sentía mal y llueve mucho para que este afuera—dice Ruby mirando por la ventana, solo se veía la lluvia y parte del paisaje, no se lograba ver el muelle donde llegaron debido a la gran carga de nubes negras y por la neblina que comenzaba a alzarse.  
— ¡Blake! —la llama, aunque no aparecía creía que de alguna forma ayudaría, quizás no logro entrar a la habitación, le pidió la llave a Pyrrah o Nora y se encontraba en la de al frente. En lo que se pone a buscar se asoma a su cama, por si acaso; curiosamente si había algo— ¿Ah? —dice confundida, encuentra una carta y una rosa; agarrando ambas cosas se baja para abrir el sobre.  
— ¿Qué encontraste Yang? —pregunta la menor del grupo, pero la mencionada no responde, se estaba concentrando en el contenido. En ella aparecía una foto de ambas pegada con una especie de papel especial, como si fuera un marco; también estaba una carta que comienza a leer.

_"Querida Yang, este tiempo juntas realmente ha sido muy especial para mí, probablemente mi época más feliz siguiéndole el tiempo de amistad que he tenido con todas, se convirtieron en mi familia y eso siempre se los agradeceré. Pensé que ocultando lo nuestro estarías a salvo si llegaban las autoridades, pero me he dado cuenta que mi pasado siempre estará allí, no quiero que termines involucrada, he abandonado Beacon de forma definitiva. Gracias por este tiempo a tu lado…  
Adiós, te amo_

_Blake"_

Al terminar de leer la carta se le cae, al igual que la foto y la rosa. No negaba que hace tiempo, ella sentía lo mismo por ella, pensaba decírselo cuando estuviera segura que la otra sentía lo mismo; y ahora estaba segura que eso no pasaría. Sale corriendo de la habitación, oye el grito de Ruby llamándola pero no le hace el mas mínimo caso; parpadea rápidamente para evitar las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, niega la cabeza; no quería creerlo, quizás aun pudiera alcanzar, hacerle ver que sin importar que la amaba, que su pasado no era nada y que estaría a su lado en las buenas y en las malas.  
Va con rapidez, aunque no era tan rápida como su hermana sin duda tenía una velocidad excepcional; se concentra en su objetivo, acallando esos pensamientos desolados con lo que su mente quería llenarse, deseaba aferrarse a esa última oportunidad que tenía. El suelo estaba mojado, de hecho fue un milagro que en sus primeros pasos no resbalara, cosa que finalmente pasa ya bastante cerca de la entrada; ensuciada levanta la cabeza, deseando ver a la chica de sus sueños allí parada. Pero no había nadie, era la única allí.  
Baja la cabeza, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran con libertad. Se había ido, la persona más importante para ella se fue, todos tus sueños de un futuro con ella, todas esas imaginaciones juntas en el mismo apartamento como una pareja y finalmente estar casadas…con su carta todo se fue, dejándote con tus recuerdos y tu corazón destrozado.

Ok, mi inspiración vino de una, en dos días he tenido ideas para 6 fics de rwby, este es el primer long-fic, me encanto tanto que no pude evitar escribir. Aclaro que esta es mi primera serie que tenga que ver con crímenes, así que no se que tal salga.  
Eso es todo, se despide cordialmente;  
Lira.


End file.
